Aidan McKensie
Aidan McKensie is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Aidan was created by Xoxoamyxoxo. Unknown to Aidan, he is thrown in a love triangle when Rocky and Leah both develop strong feelings for him. In Player, he and Leah start a relationship. In Lesbi-honest, he learns of Natalie's feelings for Leah, and a feud begins. Biography Had normal life until his dad treated and abused his mother. Since then has had to attend many court cases. This has made his attitude towards girls change. A lot more romantic and kind because of it. Season One Marley's New Direction Aidan is first seen talking to Rocky outside of his class. Rocky asks Aidan to sign up for Glee club, and Aidan accepts. Rocky tells Aidan that he's already been signed up. At the auditions, Aidan performs Iris. Marley is seen very impressed with his performance. He is later accepted into New Directions, and watches Marley's performance. He has a solo in Don't Stop Believin'. Should I? Aidan is seen watching the girls performance at the beginning of the episode. Later on, he is seen arguing with Marley, telling her they need more guys in the club. Aidan is later seen watching the new members of the club audition. He is also seen when the three new members enter the Choir Room. Aidan is seen at the end of the episode, learning about dynamics, and watching Marley and Jake perform. No Contact Aidan appears throughout the episode, attending New Directions meetings. He also has a solo in A Thousand Miles. Silent Girl Crush Leah reveals that she has a crush on Aidan, but only via voice-over. He is chosen to be Leah's duet partner at the upcoming assembly. Rocky ponders whether if there as a reason why Leah chose Aidan, but he doesn't think there was. At the assembly, the two perform Galaxy. Rejection Although he doesn't want to, Aidan appears at auditions. Leah and Rocky have an argument over Aidan, Rocky believing that Leah loves him. Rocky tells Aidan this news, confusing him. Aidan later has a solo in P''lease Don't Say You Love Me''. After the performance, Aidan asks Leah if the news is true, but she denies it. He's Mine Aidan is one of the members who believes that the New Directions have come very far in just a few weeks. He is excited for the assignment, Girls vs. Boys. Aidan has a solo in Lego House, the song sung by the guys. At Invitationals, Aidan has solos in Brave and Bonfire Heart. Throughout the episode, Rocky and Leah have constant fights over him. Goodbye, Father Aidan is seen confused when Marley walks out of the Choir Room, having told the club the weekly meetings are cancelled. With the confusion, the members plan to call her boyfriend, Jake to come and help. That night, Aidan calls Jake, and he tells him what's been happening with Marley. Later, it is revealed that Marley's dad has passed away, saddening Aidan. Along with the rest of the New Directions, he comforts Marley during the difficult times. He has a solo in Love You Forever. Idols At the beginning of the episode, Aidan is about to enter the Choir Room, when he spots Rocky. However, as the two begin to get a conversation going, Leah drags Aidan inside. Later on, Aidan gets ready to sing for the assignment. He tells the club that his idol is Michael Jackson. He begins to sing Bad, and Rocky joins in, making it a duet. Afterwards, the two share a hug. Aidan later hears a conversation between Rocky and Leah, discussing him. From what he hears, Aidan works out that Rocky is gay and in love with him, and Leah likes him as well. The two inside the Choir Room also think that Aidan likes Rocky. Aidan quickly leaves, and in voice-over, talks about how confused he is. He then accidentally walks into Lauren, who suggests he goes to a counselling session with her. At the session, Aidan tries to talk about how confused he is, but Lauren doesn't understand. He then leaves, saying he'll have to try and talk to them. All the Way At the beginning of the episode, Aidan spots Leah, and begins to think that he should speak to her. However, he decides against this, and instead decides to talk about it in Glee. When practice comes, Aidan interrupts, and stands at the front of the room. He then tells the club that Leah and Rocky have been fighting over him, and tells Rocky he shouldn't have been ashamed. He then sings Born This Way for Rocky. Later in the episode, Aidan talks to Leah, and asks if she still has feelings for him, which she denies. Aidan later performs The Climb with New Directions. A Christmas Carol Aidan is seen performing in Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, with the New Directions. He is the one to suggest the tradition of a Boys verse Girls: Christmas Carols. During the competition, he sings a duet of Jingle Bell Rock with Kai. Seductions Aidan is annoyed when Marley stops meetings for the week, due to the lack of members. As part of Sophia's plan to win Sectionals, he is paired with Leah. The two go to visit their set houses, and have a conversation on the way about Leah's liking for Aidan. The two share a kiss on their way. He is part of the meeting at the end of the episode where they discuss Sectionals. Live to Compete Aidan is seen at Glee meetings, and is happy when Marley reveals the setlist, which involves him having a full solo. At Sectionals, Aidan sings a solo in Troublemaker and then back-up during the other two songs. He is estatic when the group wins. Player Leah asks Aidan out, and he agrees, kissing her. The two are seen holding hands as they enter the Choir Room later on. On their first date, Leah says it has to be perfect, and Aidan agrees. The two sing a duet of I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). After the performance, the two share a kiss. Lesbi-honest Aidan is seen with Leah throughout the episode. He sings a solo in Neon Lights, and leaves her when Natalie asks for a moment alone. A World of Confusion In voice-over, Aidan reveals that Leah has been ignoring him, and he doesn't know why. Aidan confronts Leah on multiple occasions, trying to get her to talk, but she doesn't. Aidan then sings Made in the USA, saddened. He later overhears Natalie and Leah talking about him, and interrupts. When Leah leaves, he tells Natalie that he has never liked her, and never will. The two sing a duet of Say Something. At the end of the episode, Aidan sings in What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). Songs Solos Season One: Iris.jpg|Iris (Marley's New Direction) Bornthisway.jpg|Born This Way (All the Way) Troublemaker.jpg|Troublemaker (Live to Compete) Madenitheusa.jpg|Made in the USA (A World of Confusion) Duets Season One: Galaxy.jpg|Galaxy (Leah) (Silent Girl Crush) Bad.jpg|Bad (Rocky) (Idols) Jinglebellrock.jpg|Jingle Bell Rock (Kai) (A Christmas Carol) Iwannadance.jpg|I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Leah) (Player) Saysomething.jpg|Say Something (Natalie) (A World of Confusion) Artoflove.jpg|Art of Love (Leah) (Art of Love) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *The episode title He's Mine refers to Aidan. Gallery Aiden2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Aiden.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Main Characters Category:Characters